Phantom
Phantom is a Changewing introduced in the Riders of Berk comics in the issue, "The Legend of Ragnarok". She later appears in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Biography Encountering the Purple Death Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the Dragon Riders were attempting to train Phantom. However, Phantom was very violent and would shoot acid at everyone. She also repeatedly hypnotized Hiccup for a short while, which slowed down the training. Astrid had Toothless, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch corral Phantom back into her cage. Hiccup later came back with Toothless, thinking that the large group of people and dragons was why Phantom would not respond to being trained. Hiccup was just making progress, when a horn blared, heralding the approach of a massive Purple Death. After a long fought battle with the giant dragon, Hiccup came up with the idea to train Phantom to help in the battle. Hiccup succeeded in training Phantom, and later used her to hypnotize the Purple Death and put it back to sleep. She later had a slight argument with Toothless over who Hiccup liked more, but Hiccup told Toothless that he was always his number one, as well as giving Phantom her name. Physical Appearance Like many other Changewings, Phantom has a solid red base with lighter spots on her body. She has faint pink shades on her wings and a pale yellow underbelly. Personality Before being trained, Phantom was very violent and would shoot acid at anyone who came too close. She was also a little mischievous, as she constantly hypnotized Hiccup and sent him on wild adventures. But after Hiccup trained her, she became much less violent and willingly helped defeat the Purple Death. However, she was still a little bit violent, as she argued with Toothless towards the end. Phantom is also very creative with her hypnosis, because she hypnotized Hiccup into doing crazy things like nesting in the rafters of the Great Hall and kissing Tuffnut. Relationships Hiccup Phantom disliked Hiccup at first, and repeatedly hypnotized and spat acid at him and was generally vicious towards him. But after Hiccup found out that Phantom didn't like the audience of the other dragon riders, he managed to train and befriend her. Other Dragon Riders While Hiccup was trying to train Phantom, Phantom didn't like the presence of the other riders and the audience. The others also didn't think that she could be trained. Toothless Toothless didn't like Phantom at the start, because she kept hypnotizing Hiccup and spitting acid. Near the end, when Phantom was trained, Toothless still didn't like Phantom because he saw her as competition, but Hiccup assured Toothless that he would always be number one. Other Dragons Phantom was hostile to the other dragons as well, and they put her back in her cage after she hypnotized Hiccup. Appearances Trivia *Training Phantom could be a reference to Hiccup and Fishlegs wanting to train a Changewing at the end of "Gem of a Different Color". *Phantom is the only Changewing in the entire franchise to ever use its ability to hypnotize. **Phantom's description mentions that she is the only Changewing to have ever demonstrated this ability. However, this ability is mentioned in the ''Book of Dragons short, which takes place before Phantom was trained. Gallery ROB-Phantom-Transparent.png|In Dragons: Rise of Berk ROB-SpringPromo2019.jpeg ROB-Phantom-Egg.jpeg ROB-Phantom-Baby.jpeg The Legend of Ragnarok (2).png|In "The Legend of Ragnarok" Legend of Ragnarok 2.jpg The Legend of Ragnarok (4).png 9781782760801 IL 4.jpg TheLengendOfRagnarock-Phantom.JPG 00032.jpeg 00041.jpeg 00042.jpeg 00045.jpeg 00046.jpeg Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Females Category:Mystery Class Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Dragons that Spit Acid Category:Medium Dragons Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Comics Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons that can Camouflage